charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Topher (Total Drama)
Topher, labeled The Chris Wannabe, was a contestant on Total Drama: Pahkitew Island as a member of the Pimâpotew Kinosewak. Personality Topher is a such a huge Chris McLean fan he gave himself the nickname "Chris 2.0," and even has a cat named after Chef Hatchet. He frequently goes out of his way to try to talk to Chris, which usually causes him to not be very much help for his team. Just like Chris, Topher can be quite arrogant and frequently admires himself. He joins the show not to win the prize money, but to replace Chris as the host, and will attempt to do so at any opportunity. He is very ambitious in this endeavor, eventually stealing Chris's cell phone to contact the producers and frequently insulting his age to imply that they need a younger host such as himself. These situations beg the question of whether or not Topher truly does admire Chris, or was just stroking his ego so as to lower his guard and attempt to steal his job. Appearances Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Topher is introduced in So, Uh This Is My Team?, on the zeppelin with the other thirteen contestants. He is first seen running around the zeppelin looking for Chris. He soon bumps into Sugar and asks her if she knows where Chris is, which irritates her, leading her to pin him to a wall and yell at him. As soon as Chris appears, Topher begins fawning all over him. After the blimp begins to go down, Topher offers Chris a parachute so he may safely escape the crash, to which Chris reveals he isn't actually on the zeppelin and is instead a hologram. Once on the island, Chris places Topher on the Pimâpotew Kinosewak along with everybody else who had a working parachute. During the challenge to build shelter, Jasmine orders her entire team to bring something good to help construct their shack, and Topher makes a confessional, claiming he'll bring his face. Topher then climbs up onto the boulder where Chris and Chef are standing and asks Chris if the show will be going to commercial soon, as he has always wanted to see Chris do it in person. Chris then goes to commercial, to which Topher applauds, and Chris states that he likes Topher. After the commercial, Chris pushes Topher into Chef's arms, who then throws him near the scrap pile used to gather supplies for the team shelters and shoots him with tennis balls. In I Love You, Grease Pig!, once again Topher compliments Chris, this time on the creativity of the challenge, and Chris thanks him. During the challenge, Topher takes the pig from Rodney and zip-lines with it across the gorge. As he does this, he quickly promotes himself, and mentions to Chris through the video feed that he must have been up all night coming up with the challenge, stating that Chris looks like he has. Chris becomes concerned with his looks, and Topher finishes his leg of the course. He then attempts to go to commercial break until Chris interrupts him, angry with his actions, and does it himself as Topher shadows his every move. In Twinning Isn't Everything, during Samey's outburst at Amy, Topher talks into a carrot and does a play by play of the argument, mimicking Chris. Throughout the challenge, Topher does not participate, and instead continues to talk to Chris and compliment him. He eventually points out that Chris seems to have gained crows feet around his eyes, causing him to panic, fearing he may seem too old. Later, after Chris exfoliates his skin, Topher claims that he looks thirty again, angering Chris who claims to already be thirty. Soon after, Topher is taken out of the challenge by Dave, much to Chris' enjoyment. In I Love You, I Love You Knots, he complements Chris on his idea for the challenge, slightly annoying Chris in the process. He's mainly silent throughout the challenge, only speaking to cheer "Amy" up, and is not seen having to tell a Truth or do a Scare. In A Blast from the Past, Topher is shocked by Chris' change in appearance, along with the other campers. He asks Chris what exactly he did to himself and eventually figures out on his own that Chris used "Slowtox" on his face in order to look younger. This makes Topher worried that he may not be able to become host should Chris continue to look younger. He later goes on to collect the first dueling stick for his team during the challenge, but does not participate any further. When Chris is attacked by Scuba Bear, Topher eagerly attempts to throw to a commercial, only to be interrupted when Chef comes back with Shawn. In Mo Monkey Mo Problems, when waiting on Dave and Ella to arrive at the meeting area, Topher suggests having a "host-off" which he declines. In the confessional, Topher comments on his hair and skin before angrily insisting he should be the one hosting the show instead of Chris. Shortly after the challenge begins, Topher runs off to run a few "errands", which turns out to be finding Chris. After colliding with Chris, Topher manages to discreetly take his phone, which he uses to call the network. He pretends to be a magazine writer asking about Chris' age, and "plants a seed of doubt" to the producers. He returns to his team in order to help with Scarlett's plan to get the coin from the monkey, but his team loses the challenge once they are caught in Max's trap. In This Is The Pits!, Topher begins to antagonize Chris and his hosting skills constantly mentioning his old age. As the pit the campers find themselves in begins to collapse, Topher and Jasmine get separated from Scarlett and Max and work together to get out of the pit. While traveling through the tunnels, Topher continues to check Chris' phone for signal bars, expecting a call from the producers at any moment. As him and Jasmine are looking for the exit, Topher narrates the two going through the cave until Jasmine yells at him to stop, due him making her feel more claustrophobic. As they reach the edge of a seemingly high platform, Jasmine fear gets the better of her as she squeezes Topher in fear, hard enough to the point that he passes out. This causes them to fall, but it is revealed that they were not high from the ground. Eventually, Topher finds a signal on the phone, coming from a narrow cavern, as the two crawl to the exit, they encounter a group of gophers. However, Jasmine does not let this stop them and she uses Topher burst out of the ground to freedom. In Three Zones and A Baby, Topher enthusiastically runs to where they have to meet for the challenge, comparing his voice compared to Chris' voice. Topher comments that Chris is losing his touch as the challenge does not seem to be too hard and Chris, annoyed, gives Chef the exact angle needed to shoot Topher with his pasta blaster. After this, both teams are forced to hold babies during the challenge, and Chris blames Topher for giving him the motivation to have them do so. Throughout the challenge, Topher continues to only pay attention to Chris' phone as he tries to contact the producers. He also continues to show off to the camera which alerts Chef and "Pasta Bear" to his position. He is shot by Chef's pasta blaster once again in the second zone of the course and gets stuck to a tree. When going through the snow filled third and final zone, he finally gets a call from the producers, who state that they are impressed by Topher's skills and want him to be the show's new host. Ecstatic, Topher cheers loudly, causing an avalanche that buries his team in snow, making them lose the challenge. At the elimination ceremony, Scarlett pushes the fact that he is going home. Topher denies this, confident in his new position as host, and when Chris begins to say who has been eliminated, Topher interrupts him, saying that Chris himself has been eliminated. Topher tells everyone about his call from the producers and that he is the new host. Unfortunately, Chris reveals that the call was actually from himself in disguise, and that he knew all along that Topher stole his phone in an attempt to steal his job. Shocked, Topher becomes speechless as he is fired from the Cannon of Shame. Audition Tape In his audition, Topher is in a room with his cat, named after Chef, and a picture of Chris McLean on the wall. He says how people keep telling him he looks like a younger Chris, and how he nicknamed himself Chris 2.0. He yells into a megaphone in an attempt to mimic Chris, which frightens the cat. He then states how he doesn't care about the money and that he just wants a chance to introduce the show like Chris. Chef the cat then attacks Topher, ending the audition. Trivia * Topher is heavily affiliated with Chris in the following ways: ** Both have similar color schemes. ** Both have self-centered personalities. ** Both have hosting abilities. ** Both share their name with their voice actor. Topher's is named Christopher, while Chris' full name is Christian. They are the only two characters to do this. ** It is worth noting that when combining their names together, they form the name "Christopher," which is traditionally the full version of the name "Chris." * Topher is one of two contestants confirmed to be a huge fan of Chris prior to joining, with the other being Sierra. ** Like Sierra, he is too ended up being hated by Chris and developed a conflict with him. * Topher, Sugar, and Jasmine are currently the only contestants in the third generation that are confirmed to own a pet. In Topher's case, it is a cat named after Chef. * After This Is The Pits!, Topher was the last male remaining on Pimâpotew Kinosewak, due to Max switching teams. * Topher is one of only eleven characters to have a cleft chin, the others being Brick, Chef, Chris, Dakota, Geoff, Heather, Josh, Leonard, Rodney, and Trent. * As confirmed by Topher himself, he attended on-camera poise classes before joining Total Drama. Credit Total Drama Wiki Category:Total Drama characters Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Sadists Category:Cowards Category:Liars Category:Greedy characters Category:Control Freaks Category:Weaklings Category:Sophisticated characters Category:Failure-Intolerant characters Category:Obsessed Category:Betrayed characters